A Phone Call
by akahetaliafreak
Summary: A phone call, well it is a way to talk but it can lead to so much more. For England and America it changed their lives forever… Warnings!: Mpreg, some cussing, France, Happy Adult Times XD ha ha
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Phone Call (I suck at titles but it makes since if you read the summary!)**

**Summary: A phone call, well it is a way to talk but it can lead to so much more. For England and America it changed their lives forever…**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!: Mpreg, France, some cussing, and oh umm HAPPY ADULT TIMES XD ha ha ha!**

_Ring…..Ring…..Ring…._"Hello?"

"Arthur are you their?"

"Alfred? It's 11:00 at night! What could you possibly want you damn wanker?" Arthur said as he sat up on his bed.

"I-I just wanted to know y-you're alive… I had a bad dream and you…" Alfred started to cry. Arthur didn't know that's what happened he felt horrible for yelling at Alfred.

"Alfr~" Arthur was interrupted.

"J-just at least I know you're alive. I… Bye" Alfred hung up. Arthur ran his hand through his hair and looked at the clock. He couldn't believe Alfred. He wanted to make sure he was safe and alive. 'What's gotten into him?' Arthur thought as he lied back down and drifted off into sleep.

.oO0Oo.

(Ok so please read this real quick so you are not confused! The countries use the country names to refer to each other but America and England use Alfred and Arthur…)

The countries gathered at the meeting each one in their respective seats. America sat next to England and immediately started to eat a hamburger. England couldn't help but smirk. They weren't dating or anything it was just, they were really good friends. Honestly England didn't even know if he had feelings for that crazy American he had known for so long as just a minor friend. The meeting started and as always ended on an abrupt note from Italy yelling pasta, and Germany ending the meeting because of his little problem down under. (He would never admit it to anyone else but everyone knew Italy and he were totally in love and they made love pretty much after every meeting, or when Italy was just cute like that.)

England gathered up his papers and started to walk out of the meeting room to his room where he would stay for the night until his plane arrived the next morning. Most of the countries would be staying in the extra rooms until next morning anyways. It usually ended up that way. England walked to the list down the hall to see who he would be paired up with. There were two beds in each room so two nations shared rooms.

The list was as follows:

Russia & Lithuania

France & Spain

Italy & Romano Germany

England & America

Japan & China

'I feel bad for Lithuania' England thought as he looked at the list. 'Why is Romano's name crossed out and replaced with Germany? Oh wait that must be why' England thought as he heard a loud moan from the room Germany and Italy were in. 'Alfred? I'm paired with Alfred. He barely looked at me all meeting, maybe it is a good thing I got paired with him.' Arthur walked down to his room and laid his bags down. He knocked on the door, and got no answer. He shrugged and walked into the room. Alfred's bags were placed next to the bed he would be in and there was a burger wrapper and empty coffee cup on the drawers next to the bed. Arthur walked over to the trash and disposed of it just as Alfred walked in.

They starred at each other for a moment and then Alfred closed the door behind him.

"There's some explaining I need to do…" Alfred said as he walked over to his bed. He sat down and leaned on the head board. Arthur walked over and sat next to him. They used to do this every time they were paired with each other, and they would just talk for hours at a time. Alfred sighed and looked straight into Arthur's eyes. Arthur could feel his heart skip a beat, but he stayed in eye contact with Alfred anyways. Alfred slowly leaned over and placed his lips on Arthurs. Arthur's eyes went wide but he leaned in also and finally closed his own eyes.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and leaned into him more. Finally they broke away to catch their breath, and Alfred went to lock the door. He turned around from unlocking the door and was pushed against the wall by Arthur who kissed him. Alfred smirked behind the kiss and picked Arthur up bridal style; not separating their kiss. He laid Arthur on the bed and started to unbutton the Brit's white dress shirt. Arthur ran his hands through Alfred's hair and gasped as he felt Alfred nip his neck; followed by sucking.

"Mph A-Alfred stop it" Arthur said. Alfred looked up and kissed Arthur. He returned to Arthur's neck and started to take his own shirt off. Arthur stopped him, and started to unbutton Alfred's shirt for him. Alfred smiled and started to work on Arthurs pants. Arthur gasped and rolled onto his stomach.

"Al-Alfred, please be careful. I'm… I'm a virgin." Arthur said as he rolled back onto his back and covered his blushing face. Alfred was astonished. He would have the privilege of taking Arthur's virginity

"I promise I will be careful." Alfred said as he moved to get some lube from the bathroom and came back almost as soon as he left. He laid the lube down beside them and slid Arthur's pants and boxers off. Arthur twitched and covered his face with both of his hands.

"W-Will it hurt?" Arthur said from under his hands. Alfred knew he was crying and he kissed his hand and rubbed his shoulder.

"At first, but it will feel better." Alfred replied.

Arthur twitched and put his legs as close as they could possibly go together. Alfred stopped and sat next to his lover until his realization of growing pain from need of release caught up to him. He lubed up his fingers and with his other hand he stroked Arthur's thigh. Arthur moved his thigh away from the tickling sensation and~

"Mm n-n-no!" Arthur said as he felt Alfred's finger circle his entrance. Alfred slid his pointer finger into the entrance to his first knuckle. It was barely in and Arthur was already crying and squeezing the sheets shaking his head no. Alfred pulled out and sat back. He leaned over Arthur and kissed him.

"It's better if you spread your legs more." Alfred said in a sort of teasing way. Arthur nodded and slowly he spread his legs farther apart. Alfred grabbed one of Arthur's legs with his hand and placed his leg on the side of the other to keep the Englishman from closing his legs. Arthur closed his eyes tightly and started to cry. He took hold of the sheets as he felt Alfred's finger circle his entrance again and finally enter down to the first knuckle.

"Mmph…" Arthur groaned.

"Bear with me Arty." Alfred said as he slid his finger in to the very last (third) knuckle in one thrust.

"Ahhh! N-no take it o-out! Ahhh!" Arthur said as Alfred started to slide his finger in and out of the tight hole. Alfred shook his head at the displeasure and put a second finger in, knowing it would be better soon. He started to scissor Arthur and searching for that one spot that would~

"Ahhh! There! Do that again!"

There it was… Alfred started to slide his fingers out and he looked at Arthur. Arthur was crying and squeezing the sheets very hard. Alfred moved some hair from Arthurs face and placed a kiss on his forehead. Arthur moaned in pleasure at the kiss and moved his head and started to kiss Alfred. He was just about to be entered by Alfred's tongue when all of a sudden…

"AHHHH! NOOO!" Arthur cried out as Alfred put the head of his length into the tight entrance. A small amount of blood came from the Brit who was a virgin, and Arthur started to cry. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and held on tightly.

"I'm s-sorry you c-c-c-can go o-on, but be c-car-careful." Arthur said as he closed his eyes and was lifted into a sitting position by Alfred; making the American's length go in just a bit more. Alfred thrusted up in one quick thrust and he was now completely in. He saw the white sheets were now starting to be stained by blood, which was dripping down Arthur's legs. Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes and kissed him.

"M-move." Arthur said while crying. Alfred didn't need to be told twice. He nodded and allowed Arthur to place his head on his shoulder before he moved in a medium pace. Arthur winced at every movement, but soon his winces became soft pants and he started to moan in pleasure.

"There, hit there again Alfred…" Arthur said with a moan as Alfred hit his sweet spot. Alfred hit him there with every thrust and soon he could feel his climax coming.

"Arty this might feel bad but it will be ok." Alfred said as he started to thrust faster and harder. Arthur moaned and held on to Alfred's neck tighter. Arthur's back arched as Alfred came into him.

"Mph, uhhh." Arthur moaned as he reached his climax and came over the American's tan stomach. They lay down and Alfred pulled out of Arthur making more semen and blood come out of the no longer virgin hole. Arthur smiled and looked at his now sleeping American.

"I love you too." He said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Ok so guys this is going to be a chapter fan fic and I really hope you like it so far. Some other pairings in this will be as follows:**

**Germany x Italy**

**Spain x Romano**

**Russia x Lithuania (Because I can and I love that pairing!)**

**And well we will see… I'm not sure yet…**

**Ok so I have pretty much the whole plot for this story already and just in case you haven't read these are the warnings:**

**WARNINGS: Mpreg, France, some cussing, oh and Happy Adult Times XD ha ha ha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: Mpreg, France, some cussing, oh and Happy Adult Times XD ha ha ha!**

2 weeks later…..

"So dudes that totally concludes our meeting for today!" America said as he got up. The nations nodded and went to the hall to see the annual list of roommates. Sadly enough America and England were not paired up. This time, however, England was paired with France. 'Oh bullocks that frog of all people…' England thought as he lay on his bed and took out his new book. 'Why does my stomach hurt all of a su~' England thought as he ran into the bathroom and immediately started to throw up in the toilet.

"England? Mon chir I'm here where are you?" France called from inside the room. He went over to the bathroom and saw England rubbing his stomach and throwing his guts up… (Not literally for all you ummm people who aren't as smart as I thought, I kid I kid I love ya'll!)

"England?" France asked as he saw the nation grab the toilet again and throw up.

"Fr-France I don't feel to g~" England could not finish his sentence as he threw up again. He leaned against the bath tub and placed his hand on his stomach. He was panting and sweating a bit, but France definitely knew what was going on already.

"England, you aren't a virgin anymore are you?"

England looked annoyed and dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, but France grabbed England's arms pinning him to the wall.

"England! This is serious… Did you make love in the last three weeks?" France said as he tightened his grip on the Englishmen's arms. England started to cry and squirm, he did not like the way he was being treated.

"Yes, ok I did with Alfred!" England yelled out a little too loudly as the American came into the bathroom. He ran over to France and shoved him away holding England in his arms as they sunk to the floor. America held the crying nation and glared at France.

"What did you do?" America asked.

"Honhonhonhon the question is what did you do?" France replied. America looked puzzled and saw the puke in the toilet. His eyes widened and he tightened his hold on England.

"Get out, I'll tell him." America said as he rubbed England's back.

"Tell m-me what?" England asked as France exited closing the door on the two.

"Huuh Arthur… you're… I think you're pr-pregn-pregnant." America said as he wiped tears from England's face and kissed his forehead. England looked at America and started to shake he gripped America's hand and started shaking his head no. America held England close and whispered yes into his ear.

"Arthur you're going to be a great mother, and guess what that means I'm the father!" America said as he picked England up bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom. England stopped shaking and looked up at America with sparkling eyes. He leaned into America's hold and sighed.

"Are… Are you going to… leave me again?" England asked as he wrapped his arms around America's neck. America stopped walking, and England knew he had said the wrong thing. He started to shake as America's grasp was so hard it hurt.

"Why would I leave you? This is NOT the revolutionary war anymore England! I thought you were over that already." America said as he started to walk to his room with England in his arms. England started to shake and cry but he didn't speak at all. America sighed as he opened the door to his room and laid England down on the bed. England stopped crying as America kissed him on his lips. He leaned into the kiss and broke away for air.

"Alfred, when are we going to tell everyone else?" England asked.

"Leave that to me…" America said with a smirk. England rolled his eyes and nodded he kissed America on the cheek and closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift and strong arms wrap around him. America placed his hands on England's stomach, and whispered good night into his ear.

"I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Arthur."

.oO0Oo.

"I got it!" America said as he came bursting through his house door with a bag in his hand. England rolled his eyes and stood up to greet his boyfriend.

"Huuh why do I have to have a pregnancy test if we already know I'm pregnant?" England asked.

"We don't know for sure, France and I could be wrong for all you know." America replied as he shoved England into the bathroom and handed him the pregnancy test.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom." America said as he exited the bathroom and closed the door. England gripped the bag tighter as he thought about the possibility of actually being pregnant. He sighed and took the box out of the bag…

5 minutes later…

"Alfred you're going to be a father!" England said as he busted into the room and jumped on to America wrapping his legs around the American's waist. England was crying tears of joy as he put his hands on America's cheeks and kissed him passionately. America laughed and kissed him back while he spun England around the room.

.oO0Oo.

"All right everyone it is now time to make any statements you have to." Germany said as he sat down at the meeting room table taking hold of his 5 month pregnant Italians hand. Italy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Dudes I totally have an announcement to make!" America said as he stood up.

"We have an announcement to make Alfred." England said as he also stood up. America smirked and took gold of England's hand earning a few gasps from the other nations.

"Honhonhonhon…" France chuckled as he watched the two nations.

"Arthur, well England to you guys is going to have a baby!" America shouted with glee. England nodded and kissed America on the cheek. Italy tightened his hold on Germany's hand and smirked. France chuckled, and stood up to go and congratulate the lovely couple.

"England if you don't mind me asking; how far along are you?" Italy said in his mature manner he had gained from pregnancy; this in fact made Germany very happy.

"About 4 weeks." England replied in no embarrassment at all.

"Well congratulations, and I'm glad you are happy." Italy said as he waved goodbye and walked out of the room with Germany. Suddenly, the nation's heard a squeal from the way Italy and Germany had just went. Italy came in to the room with a huge smile.

"I'm getting married!" Italy said as he ran out of the room.

"Huuh, this concludes our meeting today." Germany said with a relieved sigh.

"West has gotten himself hard again! Kesesesese!" Prussia yelled as he stood up.

"NEIN!" Germany yelled as he ran out of the meeting room.

**Ha those last two lines I broke down laughing when I typed them! XD Oh Germany you poor soul!**

**Anyways REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

2 months and 4 weeks later…

"America?" England asked as he sat up on the bed. America wasn't with him like usual.

"Al-Alfred?" England asked again as his eyes started to fill with tears. He saw a note on the bedside table and read it to himself.

_Dear Arthur,_

_ Something happened with Canada I have to leave for a week or so. I love you. Bye._

_ Alfred…_

England started to cry hardly. He repeated the words leave and bye in his head for a long while. He finally felt the urge to throw up and he ran to the bathroom.

.oO0Oo.

A week later…

"Arthur? Arthur where are you I'm home?" America shouted through the big house. He ran upstairs and put his bags down as he saw his beloved sleeping sweetly on the bed. He had not noticed before but he could make out a small bump on England's stomach. He smiled and walked over to the side of the bed; kneeling down beside England. He rubbed England's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Alfred?" England said as his eyes fluttered open and he stared into the American's sky blue eyes. America smiled and leaned forward.

"Mmm Arthur." America said as he kissed England. England took America's hand and hugged him. He was picked up bridal style as America sat on their bed and laid England in his lap. The Englishman sighed and closed his eyes leaning into the American's chest.

His eyes opened as he was sat up by America.

"England wait here for a minute ok?"

"Ok"

America came to back to the bedroom entrance and took a deep breath before he entered and kneeled down on one knee in front of his lover.

"Arthur, you're everything to me. You are my love and life and I want it to be that way forever. You are carrying my… our wonderful child and I can't wait to be a family." America took a small red box out of his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a green diamond in the middle of it.

"Will you marry me?" America asked.

England's eyes went wide and he started to nod yes.

"Yes…" He whispered

"Yes… Yes! YES!" England shouted as he slid off the bedside and got on his knees on the floor while he kissed America a lot and hugged him.

"I love you so much! I love you so so so much Alfred!" England yelled as he was lifted bridal style and laid onto the bed…

**Ok sorry for this shortness but I had to get the proposal in there sometime so you know. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts! Also thanks for the two reviews so far!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**Anyways have a good weekend…**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ!**

** OK so I'm doing a little voting! O.O**

** Review and vote for Boy or Girl! OR EITHER!**

** REVIEWS ARE LOVED! **

** VOTING OPENS UP NOW! **

The days went by and it seemed like a wonderful time of year. Spring was finally here. The long harsh winter was over and everyone was enjoying themselves. Germany and Italy were strolling through the park on their way to the meeting when England and America came up to them.

"Jallo America." Germany said.

"Hello England." Italy said.

Germany and America went ahead of their soon to be husbands and talked about stuff while Italy and England discussed baby stuff.

"So how far along are you?" Italy asked.

"I will be 5 1/2 months in two weeks. I see you are barely holding up though." England chuckled as he laid his hand on his stomach.

"Oh yes actually I'm due in 1 week." Italy said as he smiled and giggled.

"Wow I'm happy for you. Well the meeting doesn't start for another 2 hours so I'll see you then." England said as America came over and took his hand leading him away from the others. America smiled and spun England around and bending him down giving him a small kiss on the forehead. England laughed and stood up again.

"Oh!" England gasped as he put his hand on his stomach.

"What is it?" America said as he held England.

"The baby is kicking." England took America's hand and kissed him as he placed it on his stomach.

"Huh I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Alfred."

.oO0Oo.

The nations gathered into the meeting room one at a time, all accept for Germany and Italy.

"Allo everybody, I 'ave and announcement to make!" France said as he stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Germany and Italy are officially fathers of a beautiful baby girl! Italy 'ad the baby a couple minutes ago!"

Everyone busted out in cheering and clapping. A couple people whistled and some stayed in their seats nodding in approval. Suddenly, on the screen on the wall the nations got a video call from Romano.

"Allo this is France and the rest of the nation's speaking." France said as he waved at Romano on the screen. Romano smiled and waved back for once in his life.

"I am a zio of mio brother's bambino!" Romano yelled as he walked off screen and returned with a baby girl in his arms. The nations awed.

Germany walked on screen and took his baby girl in his arms. Romano scowled at him.

"This doesn't change anything potato bastard! Bye Rosetta!" Romano called out as he left the hospital room. Germany shook his head at Rosetta.

"Such a silly uncle hmm?" Germany whispered as he kissed her forehead.

.oO0Oo.

3 months later…

"Alfred!" England called out as he woke up from his nap. America came running upstairs and into his bedroom. He took a minute to look at his "brides" majorly extended stomach before he came over to the bedside.

"Good morning my bride…" America whispered as he kissed England's forehead.

"Good morning my groom…" England whispered back as he moved his head up to properly kiss his husband to be. In less than just two hours he would be married to America. He couldn't believe it, he had dreamt for this day for so long. He was now 8 months pregnant and he was due in a month.

"Let's get you dressed shall we?" America asked as he got the white tuxedo out for England. He carefully undressed England down to his boxers before he was stopped.

"One more time, before everything happens…" England whispered. America nodded and sat on the bed England had just laid on. He rubbed England's stomach and bent down to kiss it. England moaned and sat up to kiss America. America placed his hand on the back of England's head and brought him forward to kiss. England moaned and felt America's tongue enter his mouth. America carefully pushed England down onto his back and removed both of their boxers.

"A-Alfred… Don't be gentle please I need you." England said as he felt fingers shove into his entrance.

"Ahhh right there! Oh god yes!" England yelled as America's fingers pushed against his sweet spot. America smirked and took his fingers out receiving a moan from England.

"Alfred I need you now!" England yelled as America rammed his whole length into England in one quick thrust. England was lifted by America as he was now sat atop of America whilst America was lying down.

"A-al-Alfred please move…" England whispered.

"You're on top, go ahead." America said as he placed his hands on England's hips. England nodded and moved up and quickly moved himself back down groaning as he was hit in his sweet spot. America smiled and bucked up into England' causing England's back to arch and his head to be thrown back in pleasure.

England was panting and sweating violently. He placed his hands on America's chest and started moving at a very fast pace, moaning and groaning with every wave of pleasure going throughout his body.

"Alfred I'm g-going to~ Mph!" England bit his lip as he came all over the American's chest and stomach. America groaned as he quickly grabbed England and laid him down. He but England's legs on his shoulders and started to ram himself in and out of the Englishman. He rammed himself in once more before he filled England with his hot seed.

"I-I love you Alfred." England said panting heavily.

"I love you too." America said.

** Mwah ha ha the wedding will be next chapter. Sorry guys I was writing this and I know the wedding is going to take up a whole lot of room so I didn't want to make this chapter too long. You understand right?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED!**


	5. Chapter 5

England looked at the wooden doors of America's large house in front of him. He couldn't believe once he walked out of these doors to the alter outside he would be married to his beloved American. He was dressed in a white suit with a red rose on his breast pocket. He looked at his extended stomach and smiled; placing a hand on it.

.oO0Oo.

America was shaking a bit from how nervous he was. He couldn't stop starring at the wooden doors that lead into his house. He was dressed in a black suit with a red rose on his breast pocket also. He looked over to his friends sitting down in the wooden benches. He saw Italy, Germany, Venice (Rosetta), Russia, Lithuania, France, China, and many other countries sitting in the aisles. Then, he heard the music just as those beautiful wooden doors opened up.

.oO0Oo.

'Here we go' America and England thought simultaneously as they looked at each other. England smiled as he was fully revealed to everyone. He walked down the aisle and met America at the altar. Japan motioned for everyone to quiet down. He looked at England and America and smiled (he had been waiting a long time for this to happen.)

"You may now say your wedding vows." Japan said. America smiled and took hold of England's hand. He could have sworn he saw a tear of joy slide down his lover's face, but he knew it would have happened. He took the ring and looked England straight in the eyes.

"I, Alfred F. Jones, take you, Arthur Kirkland, to be my beloved wife/husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." America said as he gently slid the silver ring onto England's finger. England was crying tears of joy by now and he mouthed I love you as he looked at Japan. Japan nodded.

"I, Arthur Kirkland, take you, Alfred F. Jones, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." England said as he slid America's ring onto America's finger.

"You may kiss the bride." Japan said.

"I love you." America said as he picked England up bridal style and kissed him; spinning him around. England laughed joyfully and kissed America back. The loud cheers couldn't be heard as the two nations were only focused on each other.

"I love you too." England said as he was sat down. America and England turned to face the other nations who were still cheering loudly. America took England's hand and walked him down the aisle inside the large barn where the reception would be held.

.oO0Oo.

"Are you feeling ok England?" America asked as he lay next to his wife (husband) who was currently 8 months and 2 1/2 weeks pregnant.

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired." England replied.

"C-can you get m-me some water?" England asked.

"Sure." America whispered as he got up and walked out of the room.

He went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge as well as a hamburger. He put the Hamburger in the microwave and set it for 30 seconds. 25….20….15….10….5….

"AMERICA!" 0….

"I'm coming! Its ok I'm coming! America yelled as he ran up the stairs almost tripping. He ran down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"It's happening! We need to go NOW!" England yelled as he felt a pain in his lower stomach. His water had already burst, and he could feel extreme pain from the baby trying to push through something he did not have. America ran over to him and lifted him up bridal style. He walked downstairs being careful not to trip, and out the door sitting England in the car. He got in the driver's seat and laid England's sweating head on his lap.

"A-Al-Alfred…. I-it hurts…. Mph Ahhh!"

America was rubbing England's stomach and driving at the same time. He finally reached the hospital. Germany, Italy, Venice, Canada, and France were there waiting for them. France and Germany helped America with England, while Italy, Venice, and Canada got to the workers behind the desk. England was placed on a stretcher and taken into the OR.

"D-Don't leave me." England said as America came in dressed in the turquoise doctor's outfit.

"I won't I promise." America said through his white medical mask as he took England's hand in his own gloved hand. England smiled, and then gave a loud yelp as he felt another wave of pain go through him.

"We don't have enough time for a needle to work. We have to do a C-section now!" One of the Doctors said to America. America squeezed England's hand and nodded. England looked at America with tear filled eyes and gasped as he felt his shirt being lifted up.

"England look at me now!" America shouted as he saw the doctor's take the scaffold. England looked confused.

"America?" England asked.

"Arthur NOW!" America yelled as he grabbed England's chin and made him look at him just as the scaffold touched his stomach.

"AHHH! ALLLFFFRRREEDDD!" England yelled as he was cut open. The doctors worked quickly and soon England and America could hear a cry coming from the side of the Doctors.

"You did great England, she's beautiful." America said as he took his baby girl in his hands. England smiled and took his baby girl in his arms.

"My beautiful London." England sighed out. He was panting violently, but happy nonetheless. The nurse took London (Serenity Louisa Jones) and went off to wash her up. America sighed relief and watched as they sowed England back up and placed him on a hospital bed.

"I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Arthur _Jones_." America said as he smiled and left his wife (husband) to rest.

America went out into the hallway were everyone was waiting. Canada smiled and hugged his brother.

"Congratulations." Canada said.

"Thank you… England had a beautiful baby girl. We named her Serenity Louisa Jones." America told everyone.

"England will be able to be released from the hospital in a while." America said as he sat down on a chair and took a deep breath.

"America you seem rather relieved?" France said questioningly as he sat next to him.

"I am. I knew this was going to happen and you should have seen the hurt in England's Eyes. He was in a lot of pain." America sighed out. France put a hand on his shoulder and told him everything was all right now.

"Umm excuse me but where is Alfred Jones?" A doctor said as she entered the hallway.

"That's me." America said as he got up and walked with her down the hallway a bit.

"Mr. Jones, I'm sorry but….."

**MWAH HA HA CLIFF HANGER! I'M SORRY GUYS I KNOW YOU ARE PROBABLY LIKE OMG NOOOO! WTF! SORRY I HAVE TO GO BECAUSE OF MY DARN COMPUTERS BATTERY… THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN ABOUT A HOUR! SORRY REALLY!  
**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED**

**IM NOT TRYING TO BE A TROLL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK :O**

"Mr. Jones I'm sorry but… For some reason Serenity isn't responding well." The doctor said as she looked up at America.

"What do you mean?" America asked.

"Well her lungs are not functioning properly." The doctor said.

America's eyes widened as he ran into Arthur's room to find his husband crying. Arthur was holding a small teddy bear the hospital had given the baby. The teddy bear was as small as Arthur's hands and it had a cute pink bonnet attached to it. Arthur looked up to see Alfred and started to cry more.

"Arthur…." America whispered as he went over to his lover. England wrapped his arms around America's neck and hugged him. America sat England up and started to rub his back while the Englishman was still hugging him. England rested his chin onto America's shoulder and silently cried.

"Arthur…. She will be ok." America whispered as he laid next to England in the hospital bed.

.oO0Oo.

_6 years later…._

"Serenity! Time for the party!" England called from the kitchen. America came running downstairs with Serenity on his shoulders. He took her off and spinned her around.

"Ok, Ok you two we need to go or else France and Canada will be upset." England said as he kissed his husband and picked his daughter up.

"Sorry mommy, but daddy was being silly." Serenity said as she giggled. She had grown into a cute young girl. She had long curly blond hair and blue/green eyes. She had a little cow lick like America on her head and she could see Uni and the fairies like England.

They drove to Canada and France's house for the official 4th of July party which England and America now loved since it was the day of Independence and day of their Marriage. England got out and saw almost everyone was there. There was Germany and a rather heavily Pregnant Italy for the 3rd time (GET A DIFFERENT HOBBY GERMANY!) and Japan and Greece. There was also Prussia and Austria and many others.

"This has to be this best day of the year." England said as he kissed America just as blue, red, and white fireworks went off in a magnificent display.

**OMG! I'm in tears that last line just beautiful England I LOVE YOU IGGY! Ok so I might just do a sequel if you ask for it XD**


End file.
